The present invention relates to a radiation detector which is particularly though not exclusively intended for use in dosemeters, for example small, active personal dosemeters for the same general purposes as Geiger-Muller tubes.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel, and at least in some respects, improved detection of radiation.